Merry Christmas, Kurama
by Captain Danger
Summary: Botan and Keiko have a special surprise for Kurama. [KuramaKagome Oneshot Please R&R]


Summary: Botan and Keiko are planning something special for a certain kitsune. A cute oneshot for the holidays, Merry Christmas! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha, unfortunately.

Author Note: Hello everybody! This is my debut fic, I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard on it, as I tried to make it somewhat good. Feedback would be really appreaciated. Author's like feedback, keep that in mind. Anyways, this one-shot isn't very long, but hopefully it is adequate enough. So yeah, please read and review! Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas, Kurama

* * *

"Sleeping pills? Don't you think that's going a little too far, Botan?"

With iron resolve, the diety shook her head decisively, standing firm, "Absolutely not Keiko," Botan responded, beginning to pace the small bedroom, gesticulating wildly with her hands, "how else is our plan supposed to work? I highly doubt that Kagome is going to welcome my idea with open arms. But if she were asleep..." her expression turned devious as she trailed off.

Keiko remained unsure, but she did not argue with the ferry girl. She was right, Kagome was no doubt going to be furious with them, and it would be much easier if she weren't awake. Sighing, she relented under Botan's now pleading eyes, "Fine, but you're dealing with her afterwards. Be prepared, it won't be pretty."

Botan grinned, "Excellent!" Casting a glance at the clock mounted on the wall to her left, she turned back to the girl, "Okay, it's 4:37, which means there is just under two hours before the party starts. That should be plenty of time if we start now."

Nodding, Keiko followed her friend out of the room.

* * *

Downstairs, Kagome had situated herself on one of the two couches occupying Keiko's living room. Tucking her legs under herself, she sighed quietly, wondering what Botan and Keiko were doing upstairs that seemed so secretive. The pair had been acting quite peculiar in her opinion, especially in her presence. Were they planning something? In spite of herself, she shivered. Botan had proved to be pretty maniacal when the time came, and that unnerved the miko considerably. It was obvious that they were planning something, and that she wasn't allowed to know one detail.

Botan appeared then, strolling casually into the living room and taking a seat adjacent to her, "Sorry for taking so long Kagome, Keiko and I were just taking care of something," she explained, "Keiko's just putting on some tea."

From the kitchen, Kagome could hear the scream of the kettle, "Oh," she answered, debating whether or not to decline. It was quarter to five, the party was going to start at 6:30. Biting her lip, she glanced back into the kitchen, then to the blue-haired girl. "I have to be getting back to the shrine, I need to get ready for the party-" she uncurled her long legs, moving to stand up. Almost desperately, Botan scrambled to her feet, exclaiming breathlessly, "No, please stay!"

Kicking up an eyebrow, the miko demanded sharply, "All right, what's going on around here? I know you two are planning something, and I don't like it one bit," she crossed her arms over her chest, cocking out her hip, in what she hoped was an intimidating stance. A look of panic came across Botan's face, she smiled at Kagome nervously, "Okay...you caught us...Keiko and I were planning something..." she stopped, steadily becoming more confident as an idea came to her, "We were just talking about your present! You can't know until tomorrow, silly!"

_'Please believe me...'_

Keiko chose that moment to make her entrance, while Kagome continued to eye Botan dubiously. "What's going on?" Keiko asked, her eyes flickering between the two. Botan brushed back a lock of her blue hair, smiling, "Oh nothing, I was just convincing Kagome here to stay for some tea, that's all. Isn't that right, Kagome?" Appearing askance, Kagome nodded slowly, "Yes, Keiko, just as Botan said. Let me help you with the tea." she took a step forward.

Botan rushed to Keiko's side, "Oh no, Kagome! Just sit, we will take care of everything! How do you like your tea? Milk? Sugar? Plain?" her voice had taken on the same breathy edge, her eyes wide. Becoming increasingly suspicious, Kagome slowly lowered herself back onto the sofa, "Just a little bit of sugar, please." As they disappeared back into the kitchen, she narrowed her eyes.

_'What the hell is going on around here?'_

Irritated, she waited for the pair to return, a deep scowl etched on her lips in spite her efforts to retain any traces of annoyance. Botan hadn't been telling her the truth, that much Kagome knew. The ferry girl wasn't much of a liar. Although, the more she contemplated it, she decided that she would lie low for the time being, make them think that she had given up on finding out their secret. Perhaps that way, she could get them to slip up and give it away.

She smiled at them as they re-entered the quaint room, accepting the tea that Keiko handed her, adding in a saccharine sweet tone, "Thanks Keiko," she sipped it, closing her eyes as the liquid seared down her throat, "This is just perfect."

Half way through her cup, the room began to spin and Kagome wearily shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the abrupt wave of lethargy. She hid a yawn behind her hand. Keiko took her cup, placing it gently on the coffee table, "Kagome? Are you alright?"

Nodding, she yawned again, "Yeah, just fine. I'm just very tired all of the sudden," her eyelids fluttered shut, opening, and then finally closing as her head lolled onto her shoulder.

Botan acted quickly, "Okay, that took longer than I thought it would. We have to hurry and get her into the dress we bought. Do you have the box ready?"

* * *

Kurama leisurely made his way up the few steps leading the Kuwabara's front door, a few parcels balanced in his arms. A cold gust of wind rushed past him, sending his scarlet red locks dancing around his handsome face. Shifting his load slightly, he pressed the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to answer. He was a little bit early. Shizuru answered the door, welcoming him pleasantly. He offered her his own greetings as he stepped inside.

"Let me help you with those Kurama," she said, approaching to assist him. Stepping out of his shoes, he evaded her, smiling modestly, "That won't be necessary, but thank you," She shot him a pointed look, "You're gonna have to let someone fuss over you one of these days, you know," she chided, although her brown eyes were alit with friendly affection.

The kitsune offered her another smile, "Perhaps, one day Shizuru."

Together they walked into the living room, where Kuwabara and Yusuke were both parked in front of the T.V. engrossed in some type of video game. "Yo, Kurama!" Yusuke greeted, abandoning the game to come over.

"Good evening, Yusuke, Kuwabara," he answered, placing his gifts with the several already surrounding the tree.

"The girls should be here soon," Yusuke said, "Something about womanly rituals. What is it with women having to get ready together?" he grinned lopsidedly at the kitsune, "Ne, I hear Kagome's coming tonight too," Kurama's expression remained neutral, although his pulse quickened at the mention of the pretty miko. Nodding his head, he didn't say anything.

"Man, you got it bad for her," Kuwabara said as he ambled over, chuckling, "If I didn't have my Yukina, I would date her."

Shizuru snorted, "Like she'd ever be interested in you, baka," she turned away from the group of boys, walking to the window, where she sparked up a cigarette, "Will Hiei be joining us tonight?" A cloud of smoke escaped the corner of her mouth as she exhaled.

Kurama shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not. I do believe that he acquired an invitation from Genkai and Yukina." he answered, thankful that Shizuru had changed the subject. He generally didn't mind the mild teasing about his supposed 'crush' on Kagome, but as of late it had started to become quite overbearing.

His thoughts drifted to the miko that according to Yusuke, would be attending their tiny get together. The mere thought of her made him smile slightly, his heart quicken. He couldn't exactly justify the feelings that he harbored for her, and it was on his mind constantly. He knew he was physically attracted to her, the kitsune had been since the first day they met, but was what he was feeling love? Love, that concept seemed highly unorthodox since he had only known her for a little over a month. But, perhaps, there was a chance that he was in love with Kagome Higurashi.

They had met after Koenma had deployed the team to take care of some youkai that had somehow breached the barrier. It had been raining that day, he could remember it clearly in his mind. She had been surrounded, the rain falling down in intense sheets, streaming down her face. Kurama had been momentarily entranced by her beauty, but didn't let it go to his head. The team had disposed of the youkai quickly, and when he had approached her to inquire if she was alright, she had slapped him, ranting about how she could of handled the situation herself.

He had been considerably surprised, but looking back on it now, Kurama found it to be quite funny. Kagome was fiery girl, and that was probably what attracted him to her the most, she challenged his ego. There were many girls who lusted after him, but Youko had explained to him that their submission was boring, that he enjoyed a good chase. Something that he found in her. Not that Kurama had actually had made any move to let her know he was interested in courting her though. Kurama knew that she had been emotionally wounded by her hanyou companion, Inuyasha, which held him back. He wasn't sure if she was ready to move on.

Lost in his musings, he hadn't noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara leave the room.

"Hey Kurama, the girls are here," Yusuke said as he poked his head out from the confines of the kitchen, "Come on."

Obliging his friend's request, he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Botan and Keiko happily greeted him, he returned their gestures pleasantly, his thoughts somewhere else.

"Where's Kagome? I thought she was supposed to be here," Yusuke questioned, winking at Botan and Keiko, which went unnoticed by the kitsune. Botan feigned sadness, "Oh yeah, she called and said she wasn't feeling well. She wanted to come, but Keiko and I insisted that she stay home and get better. Disappointing, ne? I really was looking forward to her coming."

"Is she alright, should we go see her?" Kurama asked abruptly, ignoring the knowing smiles that were exchanged between his friends. "No," Botan answered, "Kagome is the type of person who doesn't want people fussing over her. She would of wanted all of us to have fun, despite her absence." she glanced at Kurama, "We can all call her later and wish her a Merry Christmas."

Reluctant to agree, Kurama remained silent, seriously pondering why everyone else seemed to casual. What if Kagome was really sick? Was anyone taking care of her? Was she thinking about them all? Him? Feeling a weight in his chest, he followed everyone out of the kitchen back into the living room, his mood deflating.

The party went smoothly for the most part, with only one fight breaking out between Yusuke and Kuwabara. They laughed and joked, all enjoying each other's company. Kurama had loosened up slightly, although still felt chagrined. At midnight presents had been opened, and it was then that Botan and Keiko dragged Kurama into the hall, both explaining that his present was rather large.

Everyone filtered into the spare bedroom, all gathering around a large box, with big grins on their faces.

Kurama examined the box critically, "Botan, Keiko, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but isn't this a little extravagant?" he inquired. They both shook their heads, "Just open it. I garauntee you'll love it."

The ribbon fell to the floor and he slowly started on the wrapping paper, every tear building up the anticipation in the room until it was literally suffocating. The box read fragile in bold, black letters. Glancing around the room at each of his friend's faces, they all gave him an encouraging smiles.

His hands suddenly felt clammy, as he tore open the folds, nearly falling on his ass in surprise when two blue eyes stared back at him. Everyone laughed, Yusuke and Kuwabara clapping him on the back. The wild beating of his heart resounded through his ears as he continued to stare down into the endless depths of blue. Botan ushered everyone out, whispering in his ear as she passed, "Merry Christmas, Kurama."

As the door closed and they were left alone, Kurama finally regained his wits, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Well this is a surprise," taking her hand, Kurama helped her out of the box, his arms wrapping around her as she stumbled in her heels.

Kagome's hands pressed against his chest, as she peered up at him through her bangs, "What's going on?" Smiling sheepishly, he shrugged, "I'm still figuring it out, but apparently you're my Christmas present." Pressing a hand to her face, Kagome groaned, "So that's what they were planning..." her voice trailed off as her expression turned thoughtful, "Your Christmas present?" she raised her eyes to his again, "What does that mean...Do you- are you-"

Gently, he took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up so he could capture her lips in a soft, undemanding kiss. Reflexively, she tensed, then slowly became pliant in his arms. Kagome timidly responded, her lips parting to permit his tongue entrance to her mouth. Her hands moved up his chest, one curling around his neck, and the other entangling itself in his silky hair. Lost in the intimate moment, he explored her mouth thoroughly, their tongues engaging in a sensuous dance. Deprived of oxygen, she broke away from him, an attractive flush on her face as her chest rose and fell.

"Kurama..." she whispered, searching his eyes for an answer to her previous question. Taking her hands, he kissed her fingertips, "I think I'm in love with you, and I'd like to give us a shot, if you will accept."

Tears milled in her eyes as she nodded, murmurming yes a few times over before he stole another kiss, holding her close to him.

"HAVE YOU GUYS KISSED YET! THE SUSPENSE IS ALMOST UNBEARABLE!"

* * *

_Onwari_

Well, heh, that kind of sucked. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, remember please read and review. Merry Christmas to you all!

Captain Danger-


End file.
